The ability to maintain infant care accessories in easily accessible and orderly fashion is a challenge in the process or providing effective child care for parents, day care providers and the like. Given the mobile nature of infants/toddlers, a continuous challenge to such care givers is the ability to maintain, in one location, such disparate items as bottles, diapers, wipes, rash ointments, the ability of which avoids having to either carry the infant/child from one location to another and/or to leave the infant/child unattended in order to retrieve a necessary item during feeding, changing, etc.